Laisse nous partir avec toi !
by Eustass-Kidoune
Summary: Haru et Laure sont deux sœur de 13 ans. Leur famille a était tuer par Dofla, et ce dernier les as adopter par la suite. Mais attention adopter rimes aussi avec "abuser". Haru et sa sœur vivent donc au manoir de Dofla et y ont rencontrer Law, dont Laure est tombait amoureuse. Mais c'est sans compter sur Dofla, qui n'approuve pas leurs relation. Yaoi, Hentai, OcXDofla, DoflaXLaw


-Dofy! Non arrêtes!

Dofy ne l'écouter pas et continuer ses vas et vient faisant hurlait Law de douleur. Du sperme coulais sur les cuisses de Law. Law pleurer toute les larmes de son corps à cause de la douleur. On toqua à la porte.

-Quoi!?

-Excuse moi de te déranger, mais j'ai surpris Haru et Laure tenter de s'enfuir et...

-Très bien, je vois... Quel bande de petites garces je les est épargner et c'est comme ça qu'elles me remercient!

-Qu'est-ce que je fais d'elles?

-Enferme les dans ma chambre je vais m'occuper de leurs cas après. Elles vont le regrettaient.

Après avoir prononcer cette phrase il se retourna vers Law avec un sourire des plus pervers.

-Bien Dofy.

Vergo referma la porte et laissa le blond a ses occupations. Dofla était maintenant sur d'être tranquille, il pris le sexe du petit brun et fit des vas et viens avec sa main sans arrêter ces coups de reins. Law avez souvent droit à ce genre de supplice et malgré tout il ne si faisait toujours pas. C'était beaucoup trop douloureux pour ce pauvre Law qui avait seulement 14 ans.

-Ah...!

Law fini par jouir, Dofla le rejoindre dans son extase et jouis à son tour dans ce dernier. A bout de force Law fini par tomber de fatigue.

-Au tour des filles maintenant.

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvre de Dofy. Il sortit de la chambre de Law, le laissant épuiser sur son lit. Une fois dans les couloirs, il se dirigea vers sa chambre ou se trouver les deux sœurs. Arriver devant il ouvris la porte avec précaution et entra. C'était sans compter sur Laure qui essaya de prendre la fuite. Doflamingo la rattrapa par le poignet et la balança contre le mur. Elle se releva tant bien que mal la lèvre en sang et elle jeta un regard noir à Dofla. Il se rapprocha d'elle, la pris par le coup et commença à l'étranglait. Au fil des secondes Laure eu de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Haru apercevant la détresse de sa sœur se jeta sur Dofla pour tenter de l'arrêter.

-Sale ordure ! Lâche la tout de suite !

Par surprise Dofla lâcha Laure et plaqua Haru contre le mur en lui maintenant les poignets en l'air, l'empêchant ainsi de se défendre. Dofla écrasa ces lèvre sur celle de Haru. Elle ce laissa embrassa contre sa volonté, elle ne pouvait pas tenter de le repousser, car elle savait très bien que sinon il retournerais s'occuper du cas de Laure. Elle ne voulait pas risquer sa vie, ni celle de sa sœur. Dofla stoppa le baiser et regarda Laure. Il leva sa main, des fils rouge se mirent à apparaître au bout de ses doigts et virent attacher les poignets de Laure. Il sourit satisfait de son œuvre, et reporta ensuite son attention sur Haru. Elle commença à paniquer, elle redouter le pire venant du Shichibukai. Dofla pris les deux poignet de la grande sœur âgés de quelques mois de plus que sa soeur avec l'une de ces main et la balança sur son lit. Il se mit à califourchon sur la uke pour lui lécher le coup. Cela dégoûter Haru, elle se débâti du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais en vain... Il sourit à la vue du visage dégouté de la jeune fille. Il embrassa de nouveau Haru mais cette fois il força l'entré de la bouche d'Haru et y introduisit sa langue. Cela dura quelques instant, de la salive coulait sur le menton d'Haru. Au bout de quelques secondes, il stoppa le baiser a cause du manque d'air. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvra et avant de la refermer il dis:

-J'espère que cela vous passera l'envie de vous enfuir. Aller aider Baby 5 en cuisine. Et je ne le répèterais pas deux fois! Leur dit-il en annulant l'emprise qu'il avait sur Laure.

Puis il referma la porte. Une fois Dofla sortit Haru se précipita vers sa sœur. Elle la pris dans ses bras.

-Haru tu m'étouffes...

-Excuse moi, j'ai eu tellement peur. Dit-elle en s'écartant.

Haru aida sa sœur qui était rester au sol au moment ou Dofla l'avait lâcher a se relever. Elles prient la direction de la cuisine une fois sortit de la chambre du Shichibukai. Elles croisèrent Law sur le chemin, elles leur dirent bonjour, celui ci les ignora et continua son chemin. Les deux soupirèrent et continuèrent aussi leurs chemin. Une fois arriver Baby 5 leurs donna des taches a faire et elles commencèrent sans discuter. Du coté de Law il se dirigea vers une chambre, c'était celle de Doflamingo. Il rentra prudemment en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui, sans faire de bruit. Law s'avança jusqu'au bureau pour fouiller dans les tiroirs. Des bruit de pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. Law se dépêcha et fini par trouver ce qu'il chercher. Il se dépêcha de sortir en espérant que personne ne le voit pas. Malheureusement Vergo l'intercepta au dernier moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisait dans la chambre de Dofy sans autorisation, Law?

-Ver...Vergo?!

-C'est Vergo-san pour toi. Je ne le répèterais pas une troisième fois. Qu'est-ce que tu faisait dans sa chambre?

-Rien, je...je chercher Dofy. Mais il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, sale gamin!

Vergo ne croyant pas Law, utilisa son fruit du démon et le frappa au ventre. Law cracha une gerbe de sang et s'effondra a genou au sol. Il frappa de nouveau le brun, mais cette fois a la tête et Law s'évanoui. Vergo le ramassa et le ramena dans sa chambre (la chambre de Law).


End file.
